Café solo
by Casuarina
Summary: AU universitario (historia abandonada por ahora/WIP/algún día con suerte...)
1. Chapter 1

John Watson respiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Los estudios le estaban matando.

Cursaba medicina, último año. El trimestre apenas había empezado, y él ya tenía dificultades. Él y toda la clase. Incluso Molly Hooper, prácticamente la única persona que podía considerar su amiga, empezaba a agobiarse. Se pasaba las tardes estudiando, o bien en la biblioteca o bien en su casa. Pese a necesitar el dinero, John no se veía capaz de alternar en aquel momento trabajo y estudios. Molly, en cambio, había conseguido un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una cafetería.

-Si prestas atención me ahorro el tener que volver a explicártelo yo.

El adolescente sacudió levemente la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y encontrándose con el rostro de su compañera, que le miraba, ceño fruncido.

-Al menos tú lo explicas de forma comprehensible para el resto de los humanos... -susurró, a modo de disculpa. Molly ya había girado la cabeza hacia el profesor, ignorándole deliberadamente, no sin antes chistarle, y aún así pudo apreciar una sutil sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Contaba los minutos que pasaban, adormilados como él, ansiando llegar a final de jornada.

-Por fin -murmuró, estirándose en el sitio, agarrotado-. Pensé que no terminaría nunca.

-Dices lo mismo todos los días al salir de clase.

-Porque todos los días se me antojan iguales... -un chaval pasó por su lado, empujándole. John le ignoró, molesto- ¿Te toca turno en la cafetería?

-Sabes de sobra que sí.

-Oh, es verdad, Molly Hooper es demasiado responsable como para cogerse horas libres... -un codazo acogió la puya- Agh... pero no me pegues, yo sólo digo verdades...

-Te recuerdo que a ti también te vendría bien un trabajo.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con mi madre. No dejaré que te vuelva a invitar a tomar el té... Mierda, llueve.

-Coge tu paraguas.

-Creo que me lo he olvidado... -Molly frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que lo llevabas.

-Me lo habré olvidado en una de las aulas.

-Yo no te voy a esperar. Llego tarde.

-No lo hagas, nos vemos mañana. Disfruta sirviendo cafés. -gritó con ironía, viendo a la chica alejarse corriendo bajo la lluvia. John se dio la vuelta, manos en los bolsillos. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna gana de llegar a su casa. Arrastró los pies por los pasillos, hurgando en diferentes aulas en busca de su paraguas, sin suerte, y acabó desistiendo a los cinco minutos. Tendría tiempo mañana para buscarlo. Se colocó la chupa por encima de la cabeza, cruzando el campus y chapoteando sobre el suelo embarronado.

Volvió a casa.

* * *

-¿Lo encontraste?

Molly se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándole de reojo mientras escribía velozmente en la hoja de ejercicios. John de vez en cuando admiraba su capacidad para hacer dos cosas a la vez. Dejó de escribir.

-No. Aunque tampoco busqué a fondo.

Él era incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

-Dudo que lo encuentres. Hay que dividirlo...

-Sí, me parece una buena idea. Podemos dividir el trabajo, buscar los dos...

-No, idiota. El ejercicio. Hay que dividir el hueso.

-Ah, sí, pensé que... ya. Sí.

-Te digo que no lo vas a encontrar. Seguramente te lo habrá cogido alguien.

-Pero si tiene hasta agujeros, el otro día me lo cargué... quién querría semejante ruina de paraguas.

Molly se encogió de hombros, centrándose de nuevo en la hoja de la mesa, y John comprendió que no iba a conseguir más atención por su parte. Miró a su alrededor. Todos escribían. Con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre su hoja.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock bufó, sacudiéndose el pelo mojado con una mano mientras observaba el paraguas ruinoso con la otra. ¿Qué clase de persona llevaba un paraguas agujereado? Lo había tomado "prestado" de un viandante y ni siquiera le era útil. Otra persona diría que tenía mala suerte. Pero él no creía en la suerte. Se refugió debajo de un portal, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Podría devolverle el paraguas a su legítimo propietario. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, al fin y al cabo. Se encaminó bajo la fría lluvia, desistiendo en el uso del paraguas y únicamente protegido por su largo abrigo negro y su bufanda, de un tono azul marino. No le gustaba la lluvia. Era un incordio. Cruzó la calle, entrando sin miramientos en un café que lucía la señal de "abierto". Se sentó en una de las mesas próximas a la ventana.

Molly Hooper ya había terminado las clases. Se puso el uniforme de camarera con un suspiro. Las batas de química eran mucho más cómodas. Cogió el bloc de notas, dirigiéndose al cliente que acababa de entrar. Se sorprendió a sí misma observándole con más atención de lo normal. Tenía algo. Tal vez eran los rizos despreocupados de aquel color negro azabache que caían a los lados, mojados, o tal vez los pómulos que remarcaban el perfil anguloso de su rostro. O incluso aquel abrigo, que no se había molestado en quitarse y que le hacía más mayor de lo que seguramente era. O puede que su mirada atenta, casi felina, que parecía examinar y registrar cada detalle a su alrededor, cada mota de polvo. O el conjunto de todo aquello. Tragó saliva inconscientemente, acercándose a la mesa. Estaba llamando la atención, ahí parada, y estaba segura de que él ya se había percatado de su mirada indiscreta. Carraspeó, mirándose los zapatos.

-Buenos días... ¿q-qué desea? -lo dijo en un tono de voz increíblemente bajo. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Él la ponía nerviosa.

-Un café. Solo.

Molly hizo un par de garabatos inestables en su libreta, abriendo ligeramente los ojos al oírle e intentando no mostrar más sorpresa que aquel ligero gesto. Su voz. Tenía una voz grave, y era extraño, y aun así le gustaba sin saber por qué. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. _Un café. Solo._

Sherlock suspiró, ligeramente exasperado, una vez se fue la camarera. Se levantó discretamente, sacando de su bolsillo un par de monedas y dejándolas sobre la mesa. Depositó también el paraguas, al lado de las monedas, de manera que no pudiese pasar desapercibido, y salió de la cafetería, dejándose mojar de nuevo por la gris llovizna de Londres.

El café quemaba, ardía al contacto con su piel, pero por una vez le resultó agradable. Caminó hacia la mesa, procurando no derramar nada y estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía hasta que llegó hasta ella. Miró a su alrededor, confusa. Se había ido sin siquiera esperar a su café. Sintió una leve punzada de decepción, pese a no tener motivo. Pero se había dejado el paraguas. Y había pagado el café. El café solo, que le devolvía la mirada desde la taza, negro y ondulante. Como sus rizos. Molly frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. Debería sentirse molesta, en vez de comparar los rizos de aquel desconocido con un café. Al fin y al cabo, por muy guapo que fuese, se había ido y la había molestado para nada. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, enfadada consigo misma y con el café ya frío en la mano, y no obstante cogió el paraguas y lo guardó. Por si acaso. Tal vez le veía de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Molly. Te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo diez minutos relatándote lo que me pasó ayer en mi cita con Marta. No has escuchado nada, ¿verdad?

-Marta, sí, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

John enarcó una ceja con escepticismo. Molly era una de sus mejores amigas, pero a veces le hastiaba.

-No, ya nada.

-¿Te suena haber visto alguna vez a un chico?

-¿Qué...

-Es decir, uno en particular. Alto, pelo rizado, negro, con un abrigo y una bufanda...

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo interesada en un chico -replicó John, mirándola divertido.

-No estoy interesada por él. No digas tonterías.

-Es obvio que sí, mírate.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de la larga lista de relaciones desastrosas que has tenido?

-De acuerdo, ya me callo. Déjame tu paraguas, que tengo que...

-¿Qué paraguas?

-Pues el que tienes ahí.

-Ah, ese. No, en realidad no es...

Se vio interrumpida por la mano de John, que se alargaba hasta alcanzar el mango de madera. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Pero este no es...? Este es mi paraguas. Así que al final lo encontraste. Muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo que tu paraguas?

-Sí ¿no ves el roto que hay ahí? -dijo, señalando con una sonrisa uno de los extremos- Cuando se me enganchó con la taquilla. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Molly se quedó en silencio, mirándole sin comprender.

-No, no lo encontré... ¿sabes el chico del que te hablaba hace cinco minutos? Me lo dio él.

* * *

"John H. Watson". Así se llamaba el chico al que le había quitado el paraguas. No tenía importancia, por supuesto. Además, ya se lo había devuelto. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Molly lo llevaría encima, y de que su amigo John lo reconocería enseguida. Se estiró sobre la silla, encerrado en su habitación. Con llave. Había escondido los bollos que quedaban en algún lugar de la casa, y estaba seguro de que su hermano aparecería hecho una furia por ahí de un momento a otro. Siempre lo hacía. Cogió el ordenador con un ademán perezoso, buscando "John H. Watson" en facebook. Antes de darle a buscar, borró la inicial "H". Recordaba que en el mango del paraguas, la H estaba menos nítida que el resto del nombre, como si el propietario la hubiese intentado borrar a la fuerza. Era obvio que no le gustaba. Empezó a filtrar los resultados, y le llevó menos de cinco minutos encontrar a "su" chico. Era él, sin duda alguna. Rubio, estudiante de medicina, último curso. Aparecía incluso su número de teléfono. ¿Qué clase de persona estúpida ponía su número en una red social?

-Sherlock Holmes, abre la puerta inmediatamente.

Cerró la pantalla del portátil con premura, sobresaltado.

-No gastes saliva, sabes de sobra que no lo voy a hacer.

-Dime al menos dónde los has guardado.

-Sabes de sobra que no lo voy a hacer -repitió cansinamente, balanceándose sobre la silla de ruedas alrededor de su cuarto.

-Sherlock, haz lo que te digo.

-No.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Finalmente se levantó de la silla, aburrido, abrió la puerta e, ignorando por completo la mirada enfurecida de su hermano, salió de su cuarto y de su casa.

* * *

-¿El chico que te gusta?

-No me gusta.

-De acuerdo, pues, ¿el chico del café solo? ¿Y qué hacía él con mi paraguas?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Estábamos estudiando. Céntrate.

-No quiero estudiar. No podría memorizar todo esto ni en cuatro tardes.

-Te sabes todos los tipos de sándwiches diferentes de la cafetería del campus, John. No me pongas excusas.

-He dicho que no... Escucha, voy a bajar a por algo de beber. ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo.

John cogió su sudadera, cruzando el umbral. No era capaz de entender cómo Molly tenía semejante capacidad para retener las cosas. Negó con la cabeza, cogiendo las llaves y bajando las escaleras. Cruzó la calle, entrando en la cafetería, cuando un detalle le llamó la atención. Lo vio reflejado en el cristal de la puerta. A lo lejos, _le_ vio reflejado en el cristal de la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba de espaldas, no podía estar seguro del todo, pero supo que no se equivocaba. Alto, el abrigo negro, la bufanda, el pelo. Se mordió el labio, pensativo, y acabó por entrar en la cafetería con rapidez. Salió en menos de dos minutos, con un café ardiente en una mano y un té en la otra. Aún seguía ahí. De espaldas, apoyado en una de las vallas, mirando a ninguna parte, o eso parecía. John tardó un poco en decidirse. Pero ya había comprado el café. _Café solo._ Se acercó, dubitativo, apoyándose del otro lado de la valla, y le tendió la taza humeante sin mediar palabra.

Sherlock acabó callejeando sin rumbo fijo. No podía perderse, había memorizado el mapa de Londres hacía años, y eso, en cierto sentido, le exasperaba. A veces era lo único que quería, perderse y no saber volver a su casa. Cosa que no pasaría jamás. Cuando consideró estúpido seguir andando se dio por vencido y se apoyó en una fría valla, frente a un parque. A nadie se le ocurriría pasear por un parque un día como aquel. Gris, húmedo, con amenaza de lluvia. Y por eso precisamente se paró justo ahí, porque no había nadie. En teoría.

Recibió un par de mensajes de Greg, y uno de su hermano, y no contestó a ninguno. No le apetecía. No era interesante. Por lo general, ni Greg ni su hermano le generaban el más mínimo interés, aún cuando Greg era lo más parecido a un "amigo" que podía tener. Frunció el ceño. Ya no olía a lluvia. Olía a café. Había una cafetería cerca, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que le llegase el olor. Entonces fue cuando vio un vaso humeante tendido justo a su derecha, y se dio la vuelta.

Molly no había exagerado lo más mínimo en su descripción. John se quedó mirándole un rato, sintiéndose por momentos tremendamente ridículo. Aquello era ridículo. Todo era ridículo. Y él era sorprendentemente guapo. Y se había puesto nervioso sin saber por qué. Se mordió interiormente la mejilla, sin saber qué decir.

-Es para agradecerte lo del paraguas. Pensé que... bueno. Hace frío, sabes.

Aquello era desastroso.

Sherlock le miró, levemente desorientado. Se habría esperado cualquier situación salvo aquella. Habría sido capaz de responder ante cualquier situación, pero no ante aquello. Y era sin duda John, "su" John H. Watson, a quien robó el paraguas por casualidad para luego devolvérselo, quien le estaba tendiendo ahora un café. Solo. Salvo que las casualidades no existían.

-... Gracias. -contestó secamente. No supo qué más añadir. No había nada más que añadir. Cogió el vaso. Quemaba, y le dio igual.

John se miraba los pies, como si fuesen increíblemente apasionantes, o, como mínimo, más que el chico que tenía delante. No lo eran, pero él quiso fingir que sí. Gracias, le había contestado con un mísero gracias, y ahí se había acabado la conversación.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, sintiéndose totalmente inútil.

-¿Puedo saber al menos cómo te llamas? -preguntó, cuando se hallaba a diez pasos de distancia. Al menos quería un nombre.

-Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.

Estaba lejos y no lo pudo ver con claridad, pero habría jurado que él había sonreído.

Sherlock sostuvo el café entre sus manos un rato más. Ya no quemaba. Es más, se había quedado frío.

Aún así, se lo bebió.


	5. Cómo se hacen los médicos buenos

**/ flashback /**

John Watson nunca fue un alumno de sobresaliente, nunca fue el mejor de la clase y pese a eso, siempre tuvo claro lo que quería ser. Desde pequeño. Y es que él siempre quiso ser médico y las tardes de verano decidieron por él.

* * *

Pasarían el fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos, él y su hermana, en pleno campo. Siempre les había encantado: se pasaban las horas muertas tumbados al sol, lo suficientemente lejos de su casa como para que no les encontrasen y lo suficientemente cerca como para saber volver. En cuanto les soltaban por el bosque echaban a correr, perdiéndose entre la maleza como si lo hiciesen cada día.

Aquel era un caluroso día de verano, día de Julio. Harriet corrió como tantas otras veces, rasgándose la falda con las ramas rebeldes y enredando hojas muertas en sus desordenados mechones de pelo. A los diez minutos se detuvieron, cansados y con un leve rubor cubriéndoles las mejillas por culpa de la carrera.

Su hermana decidió entonces que, no contenta con observar las entrañas del bosque desde el suelo y perseguir a los conejos hasta sus madrigueras, quería más. Quería ver el cielo en su total extensión, quería ver los brazos del bosque extendiéndose por el suelo, quería coger la hoja más verde del árbol más alto. Quería que los pájaros la mirasen con envidia. Harriet quería. Y como Harriet quería, la chica empezó a trepar con energía por el árbol más cercano, desafiando a su hermano con la mirada. A John no le gustaban las alturas, nunca le habían gustado, y Harry lo sabía y le envió una mirada retadora al posar su pie en la rama más cercana. Se levantó con na sonrisa. Si en aquel momento hubiese, por un casual, mirado hacia abajo, un miedo prudente la habría empujado a bajar. Pero Harriet era temeraria como la luna al decidir aparecer en mitad del día, o como el sol iluminando las horas de tormenta. Y miró hacia arriba y no hacia abajo, al cielo y no a su hermano. Y subió, ansiando sentir el viento en su cara y el mundo inclinándose a sus pies.

John frunció el ceño al ver el cabello dorado de su hermana desaparecer entre aquel montón de hojas, riéndose de él con su verde resplandeciente y reflejando la luz de un sol cegador. Se tumbó en la hierba, ligeramente enfurruñado. Harriet se había ido, había trepado y a él nunca se le había dado bien trepar. Él sabía dónde estaban las madrigueras de los conejos y hacia dónde iban las hormigas, y Harriet podía trepar a los árboles más altos y mirar a los pájaros con superioridad. A Harriet le gustaba la piña y él era más de melocotones.

No sabía cómo había hilado sus pensamientos hasta los melocotones pero los párpados se le cerraban poco a poco y no quería pensar en ello, mejor escuchar a las hojas agitándose entre ellas en una pelea silenciosa y continua. John se preguntó por qué se pelearían. Harriet lo sabría, seguro. Ella siempre decía que hablaba con los árboles y con el viento y con la nieve y que él nunca lo comprendería porque nunca llegaría tan alto como ella. Pero John nunca quiso llegar tan alto, porque le gustaba el olor de la tierra húmeda tras la tempestad y el tacto de la hierba mojada al amanecer, y no necesitaba ni trepar ni volar para todo aquello.

No sabía si seguía despierto o tal vez no, pero algo le perturbó. Algo perturbó al verano aquella tarde, porque las hojas se agitaron una vez más y no para dejar paso a la brisa caliente de Julio, sino al zapato de su hermana. Cayó a su lado con un golpe sordo y la suela manchada. John abrió los ojos.

-¿Harry?

Unas ramitas desprendiéndose. Silencio.

-No puedo bajar. No puedo bajar, John.

Por un instante no creyó entender el todo el significado de aquella frase pero únicamente el tono de voz, carente de seguridad, el tono de alguien perdido y con miedo le heló la sangre.

-No puedo bajar, repitió. No sé hacerlo. No soy capaz. Subí muy alto.

John miró hacia las copas de los árboles, creyendo vislumbrar a su hermana entre las hojas.

-John, ayúdame. Tengo miedo. Me voy a caer.

Su hermano tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo el pánico le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies y jugaba con su respiración como quien se dedica a reventar un globo lleno de aire. Hizo una mueca al mirar el tronco. Se reía de él, tan alto, tan firme, se reía de él porque era una hormiga enfrentándose a un coloso. Quería ser King Kong encaramándose al Empire State para salvar a quien apreciaba. John no recordaba el final de la película porque se quedó dormido a la mitad. Pero estaba seguro de que King Kong no salía bien parado, porque cuando se despertó Harriet tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-No te preocupes. Subiré y te bajaré de ahí, Harry. Y te daré tu zapato. – era una afirmación. Porque aquella vez la chica era su hermana y puede que en algún momento, en alguna historia alternativa de algún mundo paralelo, King Kong consiguiese bajar de aquel rascacielos con su chica en brazos totalmente a salvo. Los finales podían ser reescritos. Siempre se lo decía su madre cuando él protestaba por el final de Caperucita Roja. Entonces lo cambiaba y el lobo se comía únicamente un buen estofado hecho por la abuela.

Las manos le sudaban y las rodillas le temblaban y de repente el árbol ya no era un árbol cualquiera, sino una secuoya tan grande que traspasaba el cielo. Apoyó el pie y subió la mano. En realidad era algo mecánico, fácil, poner los pies, agarrar salientes y ramitas, subir poco a poco. No debía mirar hacia abajo pero pensarlo era fácil y resistir el impulso ya no lo era tanto. No debía mirar hacia arriba porque le faltaría valor. Descubrió entonces que por aquel tronco también trepaban las hormigas, trazando caminos invisibles que John conseguía imaginar como dibujos sinuosos en la corteza. Y subió más, siguiendo aquellos senderos imaginarios. Harriet estaba allí esperándole, con un solo zapato, dirigiéndole una mirada tan insegura que John pensó que se quebraría allí mismo, cayendo con un golpe tan sordo como su zapato.

-Creí que te daban miedo las alturas.- murmuró, tratando de no delatar el temor que reflejaba su voz.

-Crees bien. Dame la mano. –obediente por una vez, la chica extendió el brazo, sujetándose a él.

-Me voy a caer, John.

-Has subido siete metros, puedes bajar cuatro. Te sujeto. No te vas a caer. –John suspiró, intentando imprimir en sus palabras toda la seguridad que no sentía en aquel momento. Estaba empezando a marearse. Harriet se agarró con fuerza, como si ya no quisiese volar más ni buscar al Barón Rampante entre ramas, pero la mano de John sudaba y las fuerzas le fallaban. Un paso. Y otro. La rama dejó escapar un quejido. Otro paso. Harriet perdió el equilibrio, John se agarró al tronco con un grito, buscando la estabilidad perdida pero su mano insegura resbaló, dejando a su hermana caer.

Hizo un ruido sordo, como la hierba de verano, y John casi hubiera preferido oír un grito desgarrador, uno que le dejase sordo en vez de aquel silencio que lo acuchillaba todo segundo a segundo. Sacando fuerzas de nunca supo dónde, tal vez del terror que le invadía, bajó del árbol. En silencio. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido a sus pies, su hermana se había caído tal y como había caído el silencio, como una manzana madura, y el mundo se detuvo unos instantes una tarde de verano a principios de Julio.

John pensó que era justo que el mundo se detuviese. _Cuando alguien cae, el universo observa en silencio. Y la gravedad se ríe en algún rincón oscuro porque sus leyes son implacables._

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo quería recuperar lo que era suyo porque todo sucedió muy rápido. De repente, los grillos volvían a agitarse entre la maleza y las hojas se movían de nuevo y el sol volvía a la tierra y _oh dios mío_ Harriet estaba viva. Tenía una pierna torcida hacia atrás, tenía una fea mancha negra subiéndole por el brazo pero _estaba viva_.

John se arrodilló a su lado y ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Duele?"

"Me dejaste caer."

Estaba tendida en el suelo con una pierna dislocada y un brazo roto pero John estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que más le dolía.

Supo entonces que quería ser médico, lo supo al notar cómo le invadía aquella ola de impotencia, el no saber hacer, el no poder ayudar a su hermana a sentirse mejor.

También se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría nunca más que nadie cayese por su cuenta. Promesa que rompería muchos años más tarde, pero él entonces no lo sabía.

No hubo más tardes de verano de Julio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llevo desde mayo sin actualizar la cosa esta... y empiezo con la continuación inmediata del capítulo 4, así que si alguien está perdido (todo el mundo), no hay más que releerlo. O, mejor, no leáis ni el capítulo 4 ni este y leed algo decente.**

* * *

"_¿Y mi café?_

-¿Quién?

-¿John?

-Dime.

-¿Y el café?

-¿Qué café?

-El que dijiste que ibas a comprar hace media hora. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se había olvidado por completo de Molly. Y del café. A Molly le gustaba con leche, no solo.

-Me entretuve. Lo siento. Se me olvidó completamente.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Se hace tarde. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Mañana. Nos vemos.

Molly frunció el ceño.

-¿... Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada. Da igual. Hasta mañana.

Molly cogió sus cuadernos, dirigiéndole un par de miradas extrañadas antes de irse. John se sentó en la mesa, en silencio. Mañana sería otro día. Y podría olvidarse de todo aquello, y no volver a ver a aquel chico jamás.

O eso pensó. _(En el fondo no pudo evitar sentir un leve desasosiego ante aquellos hechos, y no supo por qué.)_

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero John conseguía equivocarse siempre, siempre, siempre.

* * *

Una vibración le sacó de su sopor. Pegó un bote en el asiento, sobresaltado, tirando su cuaderno y provocando la mirada de la mitad de sus compañeros, al menos de aquellos que no dormitaban con los ojos abiertos mirando a ninguna parte. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, mirándolo con disimulo. Había vibrado. Un mensaje nuevo.

"Creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de comprarte otro paraguas." -SH 14:32

John frunció el ceño.

"¿Perdón?" -JW 14:32

"¿En serio voy a tener que escribirlo de nuevo?" -SH 14:33

"¿Sherlock?" -JW 14:34

"¿Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas con otra pregunta estúpida?" -SH 14:35

"¿No?" –JW 14:35

"Esta vez lo has hecho aposta." –SH 14:37

"¿Qué problema tienes con mi paraguas?" –JW 14:38

"Mira por la ventana." –SH 14:38

Elevó la mirada, fijándola en los ventanales de la pared de al lado. Cuando se había levantado, a las siete de la mañana, el cielo estaba encapotado. Pero nada más. Ahora llovía, llovía a cántaros, con fuerza, como si el agua luchase por entrar en el aula y ahogarles a todos. John tragó saliva.

"Mierda." -JW 14:39

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –susurró Molly a su lado, dándole un codazo- John, presta atención…

-Pero si está repitiendo el tema de la semana pasada…

-¿Y cuál era el tema de la semana pasada, listo?

-Eh… -Molly enarcó una ceja, obteniendo su respuesta, negando ligeramente y volviendo a prestarle atención al profesor.

"No creo que amaine. Pero siempre puedes quedarte a dormir en el aula." –SH 14:44

"Casi que prefiero mojarme, gracias." –JW 14:44

"Deberías prestar atención en clase." –SH 14:47

"Te recuerdo que eres tú el que ha iniciado la conversación." –JW 14:48

"Simplemente me divertía la idea de verte calado hasta los huesos." –SH 14:49

"Me enternece tu preocupación por mí." –JW 14:49

"Que prestes atención en clase." –SH 14:50

"¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes clase?" –JW 14:50

"Obviamente sí. Pero, al contrario que tú, yo no necesito prestar atención." –SH 14:51

"¿Ahora vas de listillo?" –JW 14:51

"No voy de listillo, sólo soy realista. Presta atención." –SH 14:51

"¿A qué?" –JW 14:51

"Me sorprende tu poco intelecto. A la clase, evidentemente." –SH 14:52

"Paso. No entiendo nada. Hasta un repelente como tú me lo podría explicar mejor." –JW 14:52

"Dudo poder soportar a alguien como tú durante tanto tiempo." –SH 14:55

"No te voy a volver a invitar a un café en mi vida. Que lo sepas." –JW 14:55

"¿Sherlock?" –JW 15:01

"Eres un cretino. Que lo sepas." –JW 15:12

* * *

**_(¿Por qué nadie me hace caso nunca?)_**


	7. Feliz sábado

**Más corto que la mentalidad de Mikey y en el cual no pasa absolutamente _nada_. Nivelón. Lo siento.**

* * *

John abrió los ojos, alarmado. El despertador no había sonado. Llegaría tarde a clase. Es más, llegaría tres horas de tarde. Como mínimo. Se levantó, dejando caer las sábanas, y mientras se ponía los pantalones (del revés) se acordó… de que era sábado. Puso los ojos en blanco, derrumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama. 11:49. Pero era sábado, los sábados empezaban a la una. Como mínimo. Y pensaba disfrutar de sus horas restantes de sueño… si no hubiesen llamado a la puerta. Se podría decir que en aquel momento de desataron lluvias torrenciales en algún punto del mundo, provocadas por su odio descomunal hacia el timbre. Se arrastró –literalmente- hasta la puerta, encontrándose una pila de libros. Y, detrás de la pila de libros, Molly.

-Llego un poquito antes, lo siento.

-Que llegas a dónde tarde cuándo… qué.

-John… físicas. Estudiar. Libro. ¿Te acabas de despertar?

-… Puede.

-No tienes remedio… -bufó la chica, entrando sin más dilación. Se conocían desde hacía mucho. Podía tomarse aquellas libertades.

John casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de libros y apuntes esparcidos sobre la mesa.

_Feliz sábado._

* * *

Sherlock Holmes no distingue de noche y día. Para él no hay mañana, ni tarde, ni medianoche. A veces ni siquiera hay tiempo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque le es_ irrelevante_. Duerme cuando considera lo considera necesario (con una cabezada de cuatro horas por semana está todo arreglado) y comer, más de lo mismo. El único problema de todo aquello es que era tremenda, increíble e irremediablemente aburrido. Más que nada porque algunos días, para él, duraban una media de setenta y dos horas y, ¿quién encuentra cosas que hacer durante setenta y dos horas seguidas? Sabía que su hermano se entretenía ojeando bollerías de alto estándar, o incluso le había pillado (varias veces ya) quedando con… ¿Graham? ¿Grantaire? ¿Grant?, pero él no.

Hacía todo lo posible para no aburrirse; desde aprenderse de memoria todos los títulos de su biblioteca para cambiarlos de sitio y volvérselos a aprender (llevaba ya dieciocho combinaciones), hasta comprobar cuánto tardaría su vecina en darse cuenta de que le había suplantado al perro (actualmente el animal seguía viviendo en su casa, la mujer feliz aunque algo extrañada porque _"a Roger le ha desaparecido la mancha de nacimiento de la barriga"_).

Se sentó, se tumbó, en el suelo, en la cama, debajo del escritorio, en la estantería, encima de Mycroft, dentro del armario, detrás de la puerta. Daba igual en qué postura, posición, lugar o altura estuviese que el tiempo seguía pasando igual de lentamente. Había trazado toda la bóveda celeste en el gotelé del techo, cuatro veces.

/Necesitaba/ un entretenimiento.

_Feliz sábado._


	8. Chapter 8

**Mycroft y Lestrade entrarn en juego...**

* * *

"Espero que vayas al dentista después de esa cantidad insana de azúcar que te acabas de echar en el té.

-No empieces como mi hermano… sois los dos insoportables.

-Exagerado... Los dos sabemos que no podrías vivir sin Sherlock creándote problemas y yo aquí para escuchar cómo te desahogas.

-Oh, cállate, Gregory –y no obstante Mycroft sonrió, dándole un trago a su taza de té para disimularlo. Las gafas se le empañaron por el vapor de la bebida y este gruñó, aún sin acostumbrarse a llevarlas. Odiaba aquellas gafas con mucha fuerza, pero Greg le obligaba a ponérselas.

Hacía bastante que Mycroft sabía que era miope; en un principio había intentado ocultarlo, increíblemente molesto consigo mismo, y _casi_ había funcionado. Bueno, en realidad había funcionado con todo el mundo salvo con Greg y, seguramente, con su hermano.

"¿Qué… qué acaban de decir? Greg le miró, ligeramente extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿No lo has leído en los subtítulos? Y Mycroft enrojeció de forma alarmante, aunque prácticamente no se le veía la cara en la estancia a oscuras.

Habían quedado en casa de Greg para ver una película, The Godfather. Y cuando los protagonistas se ponían a hablar en siciliano, Mycroft, quien no conseguía leer los subtítulos a aquella distancia de la pantalla, lo pasaba muy mal. Habría que ser muy corto de luces para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, y Greg Lestrade no lo era. Nada más darse cuenta del problema se carcajeó a gusto, pausando la película.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-No. Bueno, en realidad estoy casi seguro de que Sherlock lo sabe. No sería Sherlock si no se hubiese dado cuenta; a decir verdad, me decepcionaría mucho.

Greg le miró, divertido.

-Mañana vamos a comprarte unas gafas.

-Ni hablar.

-Ve mentalizándote.

-¡No pienso llevar gafas!

-Póntelas al menos cuando estés conmigo. ¿Por favor?

Mycroft le miró, refunfuñando, le tiró un cojín y puso la película de nuevo, deseoso de cambiar de tema, y no obstante estaba segurísimo de que si giraba la cabeza se encontraría con una gran y triunfal sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero."

-No pongas esa cara. No quería decírtelo por miedo a aumentar tu arrogancia, pero en realidad las gafas te quedan bien –bromeó el estudiante, pasándose una mano por el pelo castaño, que ya empezaba a clarear. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, conteniendo una sonrisa exasperada-. De acuerdo, ya me callo… ¿qué tal en tu casa?

-Sin novedad… Sherlock sigue escondiendo los pasteles de la nevera creyendo que tardo más de diez minutos en encontrarlos de nuevo y mis padres siguen igual de… desesperantes. Aunque el otro día le pillé cotilleando el Facebook de un estudiante.

-¿Pillaste a quién? ¿A tus padres? ¿Y eso?

-A mis padres no, a Sherlock.

-¿A _Sherlock_? –preguntó, con lo que habría sido el tono más incrédulo de la Tierra- ¿Tiene Facebook?

-Facebook no tiene, lo dudo mucho.

-¿Desde cuándo a Sherlock le interesan los estudiantes univ… no, espera, ¿desde cuándo a Sherlock le interesa la vida de alguien en general?

-No lo sé. Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar, Gregory.


	9. Chapter 9

Se despertó de golpe, exactamente tres minutos antes que sonase el despertador. Porque estaba nervioso, muy, muy, muy nervioso; y es que en menos de tres horas tenía un partido contra un Liceo extranjero. John se vistió, consiguiendo ponerse los zapatos al tercer intento,y salió a la calle. Había amanecido sin ganas, y lo único que le dio los buenos días fue el encapotado cielo londinense.

Quiso contraatacar con una buena taza de café ardiente, pero se vio incapaz de ingerir nada. Imposible.

Recibió el mensaje veintitrés minutos antes del partido. No pudo evitar un leve desasosiego al leer Molly en la pantalla. Después se enfadó consigo mismo,_ ¿quién demonios esperabas que fuese? _

_11:37 - ¡Johnny! Buena suerte en el partido de hoy.¡Estoy en las gradas! Seguro que lo haces genial. ¡Suerte! - Molly_

John esbozó una sonrisa, momentáneamente liberado del nudo que le oprimía el estómago, y la garganta, y todo en general. Aquella era sin duda Molly. Sólo le llamaba Johnny en ocasiones muy especiales. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo le dio una palmada en la espalda y casi se le cae el móvil al suelo del susto.

-Mandándole besitos a tu novia antes del partido, ¿eh, John? No te preocupes, seguro que les pateamos el culo a los imbéciles esos. ¿Has visto a sus delanteros? Ya verás, como se ponga a soplar el viento se caen solos -y fue tan rápido como vino, dejando a John balbuceando un "No, no es mi novia, es una amiga, es Molly, ella simplemente... Yo no tengo...". Tragó saliva, terminando de ponerse las botas. Llevaba cuatro años haciendo rugby y seguía poniéndose nervioso con los partidos importantes.

Menudo imbécil. Y negando con una risa nerviosa salió al campo.

Molly se obligó a sí misma a cerrar el libro que tenía entre manos cuando vio a los jugadores salir al campo. Honestamente, no le gustaba el rugby, nunca le había gustado. Pero conocía a John y sabía que en el fondo le reconfortaba saber que había alguien en las gradas. Suspiró, poniéndose los guantes y arrebujándose en su bufanda, muerta de frío. Miró a su alrededor, esperando a que empezase el partido; a decir verdad, las gradas estaban bastante llenas, pero allá por las primeras filas. En la suya apenas había siete personas. Se fijó particularmente en un chaval, que más que un chaval tenía pinta de señor en toda regla _(¿iba trajeado? ¿En serio?)_, de pie y apoyado en un paraguas tan negro como su abrigo. Molly no pudo apreciar su cara con claridad desde aquella distancia y sin embargo le rodeaba una extraña sombra de respeto, como si fuese superior a todo el populacho ahí sentado, animando a sus equipos y berreando los nombres de sus conocidos. Frunció el ceño ante semejante arrogancia, incluso pese a no conocerle. Seguro que era un cretino. A saber.

_(Y, sin embargo, le resultó familiar, y no sabía por qué.)_

Treinta y siete minutos después, exactamente tres minutos antes del descanso, Molly volvió a coger su libro, cansada de ver a toda esa gente placarse unos a otros con una bestialidad sorprendente. A uno de los jugadores le sangraba la cabeza y según sus cálculos otro de ellos debía tener al menos una costilla rota, y no entendía por qué seguían jugando. Bufó, exasperada. _Hombres_. A ver cómo se las arreglaba John si se rompía un brazo... porque no pensaba coger apuntes por él. Algo le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar a su derecha. El chico de negro seguía ahí, y lo único que le diferenciaba es que ahora tenía un cigarro entre las manos y daba caladas de él de forma regular. El humo no se distinguía, del mismo color blanquecino que el cielo y que las calaveras de pega de la clase de anatomía. De vez en cuando miraba también al campo, y gritaba el nombre de su amigo si veía aparecer su mata rubia de pelo en la lejanía.

El partido terminó. Treinta y dos a veinticinco, ganando el equipo contrario. Molly cerró el libro con una mueca, sabiendo de antemano que John estaría de mal humor y que le tocaría animarle. Bajó, con la intención primeriza de encontrarle a la salida de los vestuarios, pero para su sorpresa ya había alguien ahí hablando con él.

Es más, no era _alguien_, era el chico arrogante del paraguas de la última fila de la grada. Abrió la boca en una sorpresa muda, quedándose en segundo plano, sin atreverse a intervenir.

* * *

Terminado el partido John se quitó las botas embarradas, malhumorado. No es que no supiese perder (reconocería de buen grado que el equipo contrario había jugado, evidentemente, mejor que ellos), pero eso no quitaba que le molestase en menor medida. Y no mejoró la situación el hecho de que, nada más salir del vestuario, recién vestido, le interceptase un chaval con aires de grandilocuencia. Sobre todo porque no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenísimos, sí -respondió, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo-. ¿Quiere algo?

-¿Es usted... -el desconocido miró una libretita- ... John Hamish Watson?

-John a secas, gracias -_¿qué clase de persona te trata de usted hoy día? ¿Hola?_-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y conoce a Sherlock Holmes?

-... apenas. -_¿pero este de qué va? No sabría decir si tiene veintitrés años o cincuenta. Algo entre medias._

-Defina "apenas".

-Perdón por el vocabulario pero, para decirlo en plata, ¿quién es usted y qué coño le importa mi relación con Sherlock Holmes?

-Me importa lo suficiente como para saber que le ha estado enviando mensajes recientemente...

-¿Perdón? No sé quién es ni por qué tiene esa información pero me pilla en un mal día y me estoy planteando usar su cara para canalizar mi energía negativa. Así que haga el favor de apartarse de mi camino y dejar de husmear en vidas ajenas.

Mycroft le miró, sin expresión alguna en su semblante, aparentemente indiferente ante las palabras del estudiante. Y sacó su libreta, apuntó cuatro palabras, dio media vuelta y se fue. John bufó, echándose a la espalda la bolsa de deporte, y Molly no tardó en aparecer a su lado tímidamente.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó, no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero te puedo asegurar que era imbécil.

Molly sonrió, negando.

-Anda, vamos. Te invito a un chocolate.

-Pero nada de hablar de estudios.

-Nada de hablar de estudios -prometió la chica, tirando de él.

* * *

"¿Quién mierdas eres? ¿Jefe de un cartel de droga? ¿Organización criminal?"-JW 00:14

"¿John? ¿Has bebido?" -SH 00:14

"No, pero esta mañana al terminar el partido ha aparecido un cretino preguntándome sobre ti. ¿Te busca la policía o algo? Dime que no era policía, porque le he insinuado bastante directamente que le iba a dar un puñetazo." -JW 00:15

"Violento." -SH 00:16

"Estaba de mal humor... bueno, contesta, ¿quién coño era?" -JW 00:16

"Era mi hermano." -SH 00:16

"TU HERMANO!?" -JW 00:16

"CÓMO QUe tu hermano ¿pero qué dices?" -JW 00:16

"¿Casi le pego un puñetazo a tu hermano? Nuestra relación se afianza. Sin duda la confianza da asco." -JW 00:17

"¿Te has enfadado? Tampoco es mi culpa si tu hermano es un imbécil." -JW 00:19

"¿Sherlock?" -JW 00:23

"Buenas noches." -JW 3:41


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock "depositó suavemente" el móvil en el suelo. Bueno, más bien lo tiró, tal vez con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía en un principio. Porque estaba cabreado, estaba de mal humor, y su mal humor se concentraba en absolutamente toda la humanidad, desde su vecina la del gato hasta los chavales del monopatín de enfrente. _Y ese señor que compra el periódico un domingo sí y otro no._ Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, más que con nada ni nadie, estaba enfadado con su hermano. Escuchó los cinco mensajes siguientes, y sabía que eran de John, pero no le dio la gana contestar. El móvil vibró tres horas después, señalándole que había recibido un sexto mensaje e iluminando durante una centésima de segundo la habitación. _Ignorar._ Llevaba como mínimo tres horas ahí, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado que qué coño hacía (_¿yoga?_), él habría respondido que "estaba apagado", y se habría callado la boca.

Sherlock Holmes era impulsivo; se saltaría las normas necesarias, sin importarle las consecuencias, con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Y era temperamental. A veces. Y lo sabía. "Deja la mente en blanco". Eso para él era definitivamente imposible; ¿qué clase de persona puede dejar su mente _en blanco_? ¿Dejar de pensar? Irrealizable. Eso equivaldría a estar muerto, o en algún estado incompatible con la vida. Bufó, exasperado, se miró las puntas de los pies, y aunque no las distinguía porque estaba a oscuras dibujó la silueta en su mente. Rojo. No, rojo no, granate. A veces asociaba estados de ánimo a colores; de color granate eran los calcetines de John cuando irrumpió delante de él con un café en la mano. También era de color granate la pluma estilográfica que guardaba con tanto mimo su padre en un cajón, bajo llave. Y Graham tenía un jersey granate. Y si acertabas con el día y te subías a lo alto de Primrose Hill a una hora precisa, el cielo se teñía de granate. Bueno, no era exactamente granate, pero algo así. Y estaba aquel viejo, bajando por la calle Adelaide, que vendía periódicos de vez en cuando y que si te parabas a comprarle uno te cogía del brazo y te narraba que ahí, en aquella colina, murieron dos amantes, y que por eso el cielo se disolvía en un color tan particular. Jamás mencionaba ningún nombre en su historia, ni el género de los protagonistas, ni siquiera el motivo de su muerte. Simplemente eran _dos amantes._ Sherlock le miró con desdén, le dio las monedas del periódico y se fue, procurando no pasar más por aquella calle.

Se sorprendió cuando un rayo de sol apareció a través la ventana, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos porque _¿ya ha amanecido?_, y se levantó, a puntito de perder el equilibrio al notar sus músculos tan increíblemente agarrotados. Carraspeó, saliendo de su habitación con calma y preparando su garganta para…

-¡MYCROFT HOLMES!

El apelado se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un hermano enfurecido, insomne crónico, que seguramente no habría comido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y sintió un poco de miedo por su integridad física. Pero a ver, era Mycroft Holmes. No desvelaría su pavor aunque le fuese la vida en ello; potente base de orgullo concentrado.

_-_¿Qué?

_-¿"Qué"?_ ¡¿Te dedicas a hurgar en mi móvil y en mi vida y te limitas a decir "_qué"_?!

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-¿Tan poca vida social tienes que te metes en la mía? ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

-Mi problema eres tú, Sherlock. Y, en lo que respecta a vida social, no creo que seas la persona más apropiada para habl…

-¿Qué, qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué tienes a Lestrade?

-Sí.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa que rozaba lo cruel, saboreando de antemano la victoria ante sus próximas palabras.

-Pues a ver si te centras más en él. Porque, creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero Lestrade tiene _novia_.

Golpe bajo. Alerta, abortar. Mycroft le miró con un odio profundo, buscando algo para contraatacar, o al menos negar lo que había insinuado, pero no encontró nada. Crisis. Le espetó su ira silenciosa, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de escena, derrotado.

El móvil de Sherlock vibró justo entonces.

"¿Me hablas ya?" –JW, 11:39

"Oye, no he desayunado, dame ideas." –JW, 11:40

John Watson, tan oportuno como siempre. Y desayunando a las doce, como siempre.


End file.
